Naruto Seven Deadly Sins
by oOIsisOo
Summary: Este fic es un conjunto de siete oneshots relacionados con siete personajes de Naruto y su correspondiente pecado capital. Chapter 2 up! Sasuke: “La avaricia es mi pecado, el poder mi perdición”
1. Soberbia

_Este fic consta de una serie de siete one-shots relacionados con siete personajes de Naruto, y el pecado capital que les corresponde. El primero se desarrolla en el capítulo en el cual Gaara y sus hermanos están en los exámenes de Chunnin y luchan contra unos ninjas de la Villa Oculta de la Lluvia. Espero que os guste _

* * *

**Soberbia**

**Gaara**

Atravesaban el bosque como sombras. No hacía más de una hora en la que la segunda prueba del examen de acceso a Chunnin había comenzado. El grupo de la villa oculta de la arena estaba compuesto por Temari, Kankorou y Gaara, que siempre iba por delante, a pesar de ser el más pequeño de los tres hermanos. Gaara siempre se sentía superior a ellos, y eso molestaba profundamente a Kankuro, pero no decía nada por temor.

Gaara se paró en seco, en el claro del bosque, seguido por sus dos hermanos. Sintió que había alguien que los acechaba, probablemente unos ninjas que esperaban la oportunidad de atacarlos y quitarles el rollo de la Luz. A él le parecía una perdida de tiempo esa prueba, la podía pasar sin tan siquiera un rasguño, mientras sus hermanos sólo pensaban en conseguir el rollo correspondiente para completar la pareja, parecía que se habían olvidado de cual era su misión real…

Pero él era distinto. Su único motivo de existencia era vivir para eliminar a los demás y demostrar que era el más fuerte.

El recuerdo de su tío y las frías palabras que le había dicho antes de morir volvieron a su memoria, provocando que éste se estremeciera:

"_Un niño de pelo rojizo y profundos ojos sujetaba con sus pequeñas manos un osito de peluche, mientras miraba a la nada con una expresión triste y una mirada quejumbrosa. Sin previo aviso, una lluvia de kunais y shurikens volaron en dirección del niño, que salió ileso gracias a la fortaleza de arena. El pequeño se asustó y sin darse cuenta, lanzó un ataque de arena a su oponente. La arena aplastó al ninja y éste quedo inmóvil en la pared. Gaara se acercó a él, sintiendo que algo iba mal y vio que su asesino era ni más ni menos que su tío Yasamaru, el único que lo había querido y aceptado._

_-¿Por qué, Yasamaru?- dijo el pequeño Gaara, mientras de sus ojos brotaban unas lágrimas amargas -¿Por qué lo has hecho?_

_Su tío yacía en el suelo, la sangre salía de su cuerpo y apenas podía moverse._

_-Fue una orden de tu padre- dijo Yasamaru mientras Gaara sentía que su corazón se fragmentaba en mil pedazos._

_-Pe…pero si te hubiera dejado¿habrías rechazado la misión, no?-dijo el pequeño, aferrándose a la mínima esperanza._

_Yasamaru meneó la cabeza en un gesto de negación- No, me ofrecí voluntario para matarte. Siempre te he odiado, por ser lo que eres, porque te llevaste a mi hermana, y nunca me he sentido capaz de aceptarte-después de una pausa, prosiguió-¿Sabes lo que significa tu nombre? Gaara: el demonio que sólo se ama y confía en sí mismo._

_Lo poco que quedaba del alma de Gaara se rompió, cayendo en una oscuridad infinita, su corazón dejo de sentir, de querer…_

_-Ahora, déjame morir, déjame ir con mi hermana- Y acto seguido, Yasamaru abrió su chaleco dejando ver los sellos explosivos que cubrían su cuerpo…"_

Gaara… ¡Gaara!

La voz de su hermano lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se giró y vio como sus hermanos lo miraban con cara de preocupación. Había estado sumido en sus pensamientos y se le había ido la noción del tiempo.

-Gaara… ¿y ahora que hacemos?- dijo Kankuro con expresión molesta.

El aludido lo miró inexpresivo y se acordó de los ninjas que estaban al acecho. Se sintió temido. Una maliciosa sonrisa se le dibujo en su pálido rostro.

-No os servirá de nada esconderos- dijo con su voz profunda.

Tres ninjas de la Villa Oculta de la Lluvia salieron a su encuentro. Dos de ellos ocultaban su rostro con unos sombreros de paja, mientras otro estaba cubierto de vendas y portaba a su espalda dos paraguas oscuros.

Gaara inspiraba temor, aún sin conocerle, y además se percibía en el ambiente un olor poco frecuente…como a sangre y arena. A los ninjas del sombrero de paja se les notaba el miedo, mientras que el más mayor miraba con arrogancia a los tres ninjas de la arena. Temari sonreía, mientras Kankorou se quitaba de la espalda a Karasu, su marioneta.

El ninja de la Villa Oculta de la Lluvia tomó esto como un desafío, y dirigiéndose a sus compañeros, dijo:

-¿Os podéis creer el valor de estos críos enfrentándose a nosotros?

Kankorou y Temari miraron a su hermano pequeño. Éste estaba cruzado de brazos mirando a los ninjas con una mirada fría que dejaba ver sus intenciones. Después, quitó el tapón de su calabaza. Kankorou entendió el mensaje y se apresuró a detener a su hermano.

-Gaara, esto es una locura, ni tan siquiera sabemos el rollo que tienen, sería mejor que los siguiéramos a distancia para averiguarlo-le aconsejó.

-No me importa el rollo- contestó Gaara, y entrecerrando los ojos, prosiguió- Me han mirado mal, les espera el fin.

-Qué interesante. A ver que puede hacer un crío de la arena contra mi tormenta de varillas. Si crees que puedes vencerme, inténtalo.

El ninja cogió sus paraguas y los lanzó al aire, mientras realizaba un sello con las manos.

- ¡Ninpou, jouro senbon! (tormenta de varillas)

De los paraguas salieron varillas que se precipitaron sobre Gaara.

-Derecha, izquierda, arriba….da igual a donde vayas, puedo pillarte, no hay puntos ciegos en esta técnica y es letalmente precisa.

Las varillas golpearon a Gaara y se levantó una nube de polvo. El ninja de la Lluvia sonrió. Pero de repente, su expresión cambió al ver que estaba ileso y que sus varillas no le habían hecho el ni el más mínimo rasguño, ya que una fortaleza de arena lo protegía.

-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?- preguntó Gaara, que aún seguía con su misma expresión fría y arrogante- Así que una lluvia de varillas… ¿Por qué no lo convertimos en una lluvia de sangre?

En ninja de la Lluvia se empezaba a poner nervioso. Su tormenta de varillas era su ataque más letal, sólo le quedaban las técnicas de cuerpo a cuerpo, así que corrió hacia el ninja de la arena.

Gaara, al ver las intenciones de su adversario, sonrió maliciosamente y juntó las manos, formando un sello.

-Sabaku Kyū (ataúd del desierto)

Unos brazos emergieron de la tierra atrapando al ninja de la lluvia y lo cubrieron totalmente, exceptuando su cabeza. Sus compañeros observaban la escena horrorizados, mientras que Temari y Kankorou miraban divertidos.

"Vaya, no sé como pudieron pensar que podían ser rivales para Gaara"-pensaba

Kankorou.

El ninja de la Lluvia estaba desesperado y gritaba a Gaara que le soltara. Los paraguas de éste cayeron a un lado del grupo de la arena, y el pelirrojo cogió uno de ellos y lo abrió. Sin más tiempo que perder, Gaara cerró su mano.

-Sabaku Sōsō (funeral del desierto)

El ninja de la Lluvia estalló en mil pedazos, salpicando todo a su alrededor, exceptuando a Gaara, que se había cubierto con el paraguas. Los compañeros del ninja de la lluvia gritaron aterrorizados.

-¡No, por favor, déjanos ir¡Toma, te damos el rollo!- diciendo esto, depositaron el rollo de la Tierra en el suelo.

Los profundos ojos azules del chico fueron a parar a los de los ninjas de la Lluvia, y luego, estirando los brazos, les dio a entender que correrían el mismo destino que su compañero. La arena empezó a cubrir los cuerpos de los ninjas mientras intentaban desesperadamente escapar. Lo último que se escuchó en todo el bosque fueron los gritos apagados por una explosión.

La arena volvió a la calabaza del pelirrojo, pero éste seguía de espaldas a sus hermanos, mirando al frente, a la nada.

-¿Qué pasa, hermano?- preguntó Temari.

Gaara no respondió. Temari suspiró pensando que no había nada que hacer con su hermano pequeño. Mientras Kankorou esperaba detrás de Gaara, la konoichi pasó al lado de éste, que seguía inmóvil. Caminó unos pasos y recogió el rollo.

-Pudiste ir a coger el rollo… ¿no, Gaara? Lo tenías en frente, y con sólo mirarlo no iba a venir hacia ti- dijo sarcásticamente Temari, sin mirar a su hermano- No era pa…

Temari se quedó en blanco al girarse hacia su hermano, que seguía inmóvil, pero algo en él la había sobresaltado.

Kankurou seguía de espaldas a ellos.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Kankorou, que no entendía el por qué su hermana cogía su abanico y miraba a su hermano atenta a cualquier movimiento.

Gaara se giró lentamente y entonces el marionetista pudo entender por qué su hermana se había asustado.

En la cara del pelirrojo se dibujaba una expresión maliciosa, como pensando algo detenidamente. Kankorou no tenía tiempo de coger a Karasu, su marioneta.

-¿Qué te ocurre? Ya tenemos los rollos y ya eliminamos a esos tipos del mapa¿cuál es el problema? Anda, marchémonos, vamos a llegar tarde- insistió Kankorou dándose la vuelta y comenzando a andar, aparentando frialdad.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó falsamente Gaara- Aún no se acabó la fiesta, no ha sido suficiente para mí.

Kankorou se detuvo, mientras Temari seguía con su abanico en la mano, desafiante.

"Que memos. Mira, me tienen miedo. Mis hermanos mayores me tienen miedo- se reía para sí Gaara, mientras aún seguía con aquella expresión aterradora en el rostro- ¿Por qué no los borro del mapa, si no son nada para mí? Yo soy mucho más fuerte que nadie, yo soy mejor que nadie, y todo el que me desafíe, morirá…"

Gaara estiró sus brazos en dirección a sus hermanos.

"**Hazlo"**

Gaara se estremeció. El que le hablaba era Shukaku, que descansaba en su interior.

Los brazos le temblaban. Sus hermanos le miraban desafiantes, pero sin poder esconder su preocupación.

"No…no puedo, son mis hermanos"

Gaara mantenía una lucha interna contra sí mismo, contra su demonio. Llevó sus manos a la cabeza y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

"**Tus hermanos… ja**- insistía Shukaku- **¿Acaso estuvieron contigo cuando tú estabas sólo? No… fui yo quien estuvo contigo"**

"Y en esto me convertiste"- respondía Gaara, aún en el suelo.

"**Mátalos**"

"Basta"

"**Hazlo"**

"¡BASTA!"

Temari observaba a su hermano en el suelo. Sí, posiblemente fuera diferente, pero era su hermano. Se acercó a él y le puso su mano en el hombro. Gaara despertó de su lucha interna y, de un manotazo, desprendió apartó la mano de su hermana.

-No me toques- le espetó, mirándola a los ojos fríamente, pero la konoichi pudo ver en él tristeza y desesperación.

Temari y Kankorou se miraron. No sabían como ayudar a su hermano.

-Vámonos- Diciendo esto, el pelirrojo cerró su calabaza y se dirigió a la Torre para la siguiente prueba.

"_Sólo confía en ti mismo"_

Gaara estaba perdido en sí mismo; la soledad lo cubría y manchaba su corazón, ocultando sus sentimientos humanos y reemplazándolos con el odio, la venganza y… la soberbia.


	2. Avaricia

_Este capítulo se desarrolla en el capítulo de Naruto vs Sasuke del anime, cuando Sasuke se escapa de Konoha para encontrarse con Orochimaru, y los gennins van tras él. Naruto lo encuentra antes y lucha contra él en el Valle del Fin._

* * *

**Avaricia**

Poder. Lo deseaba, era lo único que ocupaba su corazón. Quería cada vez más y más…

Anteriormente, ya lo había confesado: "Hay muchas cosas que me disgustan y ninguna en particular que me gusta. Lo único que quiero es restablecer mi clan y matar a cierta persona…"

Pero nadie sospechaba del Uchiha, y de sus futuras intenciones.

* * *

El eco de sus pasos se oía en todo el bosque. Hacía más de un día que había dejado Konoha y hacía apenas unas horas había abandonado a Naruto en el Valle del Fin. Recordó los últimos momentos que había estado con él.

"_En el Valle del Fin, donde dos ninjas debatían quien era el más fuerte, ahora no había sonido alguno. Un muchacho rubio de ojos azules y una mirada triste miraba a su oponente, un joven moreno de ojos azabaches, de los cuales no se podía sonsacar sentimiento alguno._

_-¿Por qué, Sasuke?- le preguntó Naruto-¿Por qué eliges este camino y sólo vives para tu venganza?_

_Sasuke lo escrutaba lentamente, inmóvil e inexpresivo._

_-Porque tú no sabes que es perderlo todo, que te lo quiten, y quien te lo arrebata todo es alguien en que confiabas, tu hermano, y no puedes quedarte de brazos cruzados, mientras que el asesino de tu clan no pague por lo que hizo._

_Naruto no sabía cómo convencer a su amigo para que volviera a Konoha con él, pero costara lo que costara, lo traería de vuelta, como le había prometido a Sakura._

_-Yo también estuve solo, pero no me hundí, porque ahora sé que hay personas en las que puedo confiar. Está Iruka sensei, Kakashi sensei, Sakura y muchos más…y tú Sasuke, siempre has sido mi amigo. Tú también tienes personas que te apoyan…- ¿Es que acaso todas las aventuras que ha pasado el grupo siete no significaron nada para ti?_

_Sasuke lo miró, esperando a que él supiera la respuesta._

_-No._

_Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en todo el campo de batalla. Naruto abrió la boca, pero no fue capaz de articular sonido alguno, y bajó la vista. El Uchiha miró con odio a su compañero y continuó:_

_-Tú no sabes nada de mí, no sabes lo que siento, así que no hables de la soledad y la venganza como si me entendieras- Después de una pausa, Sasuke le confesó- Naruto, siempre te he considerado como mi mejor amigo…Por eso tengo que matarte._

_El joven rubio se sobresaltó. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con los fríos ojos de Sasuke. Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, con reprimiendo el dolor que sentía. El Uchiha comprendió que no lo había entendido, así que se lo explicó:_

_-Aquella noche en la que mi hermano asesinó a mi clan me dijo que para conseguir su poder tenía que…- El joven hizo una pausa, mirándolo fríamente._

_Naruto temblaba, esperando a que continuara._

_-… matar a mi mejor amigo._

_El chico bajó la cabeza. Sentía el dolor recorriéndole todo su cuerpo, y un gran vacío le llenaba el corazón. _

"_Sasuke…"_

_El Uchiha tenía su vista clavada en el suelo. Posiblemente Naruto no comprendiese el motivo de sus acciones._

_-No voy a volver- y, levantando la cabeza, añadió- Tal y como dije, conseguiré poder a cualquier precio, sólo vivo por y para la venganza._

_-¿Acaso no te importan los planes que tenga Orochimaru contigo, ni que te use como contenedor?- inquirió Naruto con rabia._

_Sasuke seguía impasible, sin dar muestra alguna de querer cambiar su opinión. Naruto, bajó la cabeza y suspiró dándose por vencido. Pese a la distancia considerable que los separaba, el Uchiha pudo ver como una triste sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro a su oponente. Cuando Naruto alzó la cabeza, sus ojos azules profundos se habían perdido, dando lugar a los ojos rojos similares a los de un zorro._

_-Je…Pues entonces, luchemos- le retó Naruto, con el poder del zorro de nueve colas corriendo por sus venas._

_Sasuke decidió probar el nuevo poder que había adquirido: la segunda fase del sello maldito. Los ojos del zorro que habitaba en el interior de Naruto miraron a Sasuke, sorprendido. Los azabaches del Uchiha se tornaron azules y fríos; sus manos se convirtieron en garras, con largos dedos similares a las hojas de guadaña; su piel pálida y suave dio lugar a una grisácea, y finalmente, de su espalda brotaron dos grandes alas con forma de mano. Naruto observaba, horrorizado, hasta que punto había llegado su compañero de equipo, como se destruía a sí mismo, dando lugar a una bestia._

_Sasuke se observó un instante. De sus labios violáceos se escuchó una risa maliciosa que helaba la sangre._

_-Esto…esto es el verdadero poder. Ahora, estoy un paso más cerca de mi hermano._

_-¡Siempre cumplo mis promesas, Sasuke, y esta vez le prometí a Sakura que te traería de vuelta, así que si para hacerte entrar en razón tengo que vencerte, lo haré!- le gritó _

_Naruto, al mismo tiempo que de la mano de éste aparecía una bola de chakra, para efectuar su ataque más letal._

_-¡Nunca te interpondrás en mi camino, conseguiré lo que quiera, y ni tú ni nadie podrá impedirlo!- le espetó Sasuke, y diciendo esto, realizó un sello. En cuestión de segundos, de sus manos brotaron unos rayos._

_Naruto saltó lejos de donde estaba, al lado de la catarata, y avanzó hacia él extendiendo su brazo. En su mano estaba el Rasengan, mientras que Sasuke volaba con sus alas en dirección a él, con su Chidori preparado. En cuestión de segundos, la distancia entre ambos se acortaba. _

_-¡RESENGAN!_

_-¡CHIDORI!_

_Un campo de energía cubrió a los dos ninjas. Ya en el interior, ambos mantenían una lucha, creando una nube de energía que aumentaba a cada segundo. Naruto alzó su mano y rasgó el protector frontal de Sasuke. De repente, una potente luz los envolvió._

_En ese instante, Naruto pudo recordar al pequeño Sasuke cuando estaba sentado sólo en el muelle y en como lo envidiaba, pero aún así, estaba feliz por estar con él y ser su amigo._

"_Siempre te he considerado mi mejor amigo"_

"_Sasuke…"_

_Después de esos recuerdos, la luz lo envolvió completamente y una calidez embriagó su corazón. Los ojos rojos de Naruto retornaron a los azules y finalmente… se cerraron._

_Aquella pelea tan igualada había llegado a su fin. Sasuke miró al suelo y observó a Naruto, tumbado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, inconsciente…o muerto. Esta última posibilidad le hizo caer al suelo. No podía soportar la idea de haber matado a su mejor amigo, pero lo había hecho por un solo motivo, ansiaba poder. Se había prometido así mismo que conseguiría poder a toda costa, sin importarle ni los medios ni las consecuencias._

_Sasuke se encontraba de rodillas mirando la cara de Naruto. Empezó a llover. Las gotas de agua resbalaban por la cara de Sasuke hasta morir en el protector frontal de Naruto. De repente, se dio cuenta de que Naruto respiraba._

_Pensó que podría matarlo ahora, para conseguir parte de sus objetivos. Si lo hacía probablemente sería otro paso más hacia su hermano._

_Pero no._

_Se prometió que no seguiría los pasos de su hermano, que buscaría su propio camino._

El sello maldito le empezó a doler. Sasuke torció la cara con un gesto de dolor, pero aún así sonrió. Eso significaba que estaba cerca de su destino, pero él no sospechaba que todo era una trampa de Orochimaru para hacerse con el poder de los Uchiha. O quizás sí lo sabía, pero no le importaba, su mente estaba fría y su corazón ciego. A su cabeza volvió el recuerdo de su hermano.

"_Estúpido hermano pequeño… Si quieres matarme¡maldíceme¡ódiame! y vive avergonzado. Huye... huye... y aférrate desesperadamente a la vida. Y cuando tengas unos ojos como los míos, ven a mí."_

El dolor del sello le indicó que ya estaba cerca, de su meta, de su destino, de su perdición. De sus labios dejó escapar sus últimas palabras:

"Soy un vengador"


End file.
